


rewind

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, vaguely set around season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Cameron follows her instincts, and her instincts lead her to Cuddy.





	rewind

**Author's Note:**

> i love cam/cuddy a whole lot
> 
> enjoy!

“You don't want to have sex with me,” Chase accuses. 

Cameron groans and stands up, looking for her shirt. “The sex is good.”

“You want someone else. House is never gonna sleep with you, y’know?”

Cameron puts her shirt on, and then her pants. “I don't want House.”

“Then who is it? Foreman?”

Cameron raises a brow at him and decides to leave before it gets more personal. She's never been good at not following her gut, though, so she ends up a couple blocks away. 

She knocks on the door— Cuddy looks so different from the polished Dean of Medicine she knows by heart. She's wearing a nightgown, her hair is mussed, and she’s tired. 

“Cuddy.”

“Cameron, it's the middle of the night. Whatever House did can wait.”

“This has nothing to do with House.”

Cuddy's brows raise, and she lets her walk in. It's quiet, watching tv together, and there's an unspoken tension in the room. 

Cameron wishes she could rewind, go back in time to stop herself from sleeping with Chase for the first time. Then she could start with the right footing; could start everything with her hopeless crush on her boss’ boss. 

“You're beautiful,” Cameron tells her, leaning against her, eyes fixed on her long lashes and this otherworldliness about her. 

Cuddy is something else. Cuddy is something more than House, more than Chase, more than both of them put together. 

“You're breathtaking,” Cuddy tells her right back, tangling her fingers on her hair. She threads her fingers through it, uncombing it, making her relax. 

If she plans on making Cameron's dreams come true, it doesn't happen that night nor the next. But it does become a habit, to drown herself in Cuddy's calming presence until she's asphyxiating on the thought of kissing her open-mouthed. 


End file.
